digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agunimon
Agunimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, appearing in Digimon Frontier. Using the Human Spirit of Fire, Takuya becomes this majin Digimon. In battles, he uses martial arts and pyrokinesis. Description The Human Spirit form of Takuya Kanbara. * Hybrid ''(Human)'' - Agunimon * Hybrid ''(Beast)'' - BurningGreymon * Hybrid ''(Fusion)'' - Aldamon Attacks * Pyro Punch (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. * Pyro Darts (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target. * Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break): Spins quickly using a fire tornado and then strikes with a roundhouse kick. * Fire Dash: Quickly dashes, leaving a trail of flame behind him. * Crimson Knuckle: An intense two-step punch. ** Vortex Strike: A bundle of continuation attacks which continues from the Crimson Knuckle. A kick of intense flames. * Burning Slicer: A continuation attack which continues from the Crimson Knuckle. An intense chop. * Blaze Shot: He kicks towards the opponent diagonally from the sky. * Salamander Kick: An attack which creates a dragon of flame and attacks whilst dashing. * Gatling Burst: He holds up the enemy and issues forth a continuous punch with one hand. ** Million Gatling Burst: The strengthened version of the Gattling Burst. * Blazing Gust: He kicks towards the opponent diagonally and then vertically from the sky. * Fire Ghather: Gather fire and throw it to the opponent. * Crossing Fire: A combo with Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon creates a tornado from which Agunimon rushes towards. They then release the tornado of flames at the enemy. * Shining Ski-Slope Slash: A combo with Lobomon. The enemy is wrapped within blazing fire and is sliced at with Lobomon's swords. Appearances Digimon Frontier In the first episode Takuya found the Human Spirit of Fire and he used it to digivolve into Agunimon. Takuya was the first human to digivolve and in his first battle he defeated the Ultimate Digimon Cerberumon. Agunimon also appears in many of the following battles in which he was to fight Digimon like Raremon, Candlemon or the evil members of the Legendary Warriors. When Takuya gains the ability to digivolve in more powerful forms he uses his Human Spirit less and more relies on forms like Aldamon or EmperorGreymon also due to the fact that they now have to face more powerful enemies. After Lucemon was defeated, Agunimon appeared himself and sent Takuya back to the Real World. Agunimon's strength differs over the series. In his first battle he is able to defeat an Ultimate while in later episodes he has problems with Champion or even Rookie Digimon. In the movie however he is able to easily defeat the Mega Digimon Murmuxmon. Digimon world 3 He is a DNA Digivolution of Hookmon and Greymon or Dinohumon and Kyubimon. Digimon Racing He is a locked character of the three. He evolves into BurningGreymon, and devolves into Flamemon if energy's too low. Trivia * His name comes from the Hindu god of fire, Agni (which is also the Sanskrit for fire.) See also * BurningGreymon * Aldamon * EmperorGreymon Category:Hybrid Digimon Category:Fictional deities